Toshino Kyoko!
by RideItLikeYouStoleIt
Summary: Kyoko's finally realised her feelings for a certain Tsundere, but has she left it too late? After a particularly bad nosebleed from chitose, will Ayano trust her enough to believe she's not playing around? Or has she hurt the girl too much to have a future with her? Kyoko's friends made her insecure about all these things, and now she needs to make things right. AyanoxKyoko
1. Chapter 1

'Toshino Kyoko!' The door to tea club's room was thrown open unceremoniously as Sugiura Ayano stomped in, her friend Chitose trailing behind her.

'Sorry for the intrusion.' Chitose smiled at the amusement club members who were looking up in surprise at the ruckus Ayano was making.

'Explain this!' Ayano waved a test paper in front of Kyoko's face. Kyoko just smiled at the annoyed face looming over her and responded sweetly, 'Looks like I got a good mark this time. What about you Ayano-chan?' Ayano's face was getting redder.

'I'm serious! How on earth do you get these scores when you never study? It's ridiculous! I study every day and you still got a better mark than me! HOW?!' It looked like steam was going to start coming out of her ears. _'It really is cute how she gets all worked up like this.'_

'You're so cute Ayano-chan.' Kyoko couldn't help but giggle at the poor girl, who visibly deflated in defeat, her face tomato red. _Spurt! _Chitose suddenly fell to the floor, blood dripping down her face.

'Kyoko!' Yui glared at her angrily, 'You should know better by now! Think of others before you speak! Chitose could die from all these nosebleeds you give her, _on purpose_, you know!'

Ayano was beside Chitose, lifting her head. 'What do you mean, on purpose?' She directed the question at Yui, turning her attention away from the blonde. The tone of her voice was unreadable.

'Uh, well, you know how Chitose's always having fantasies, Ayano, I was just telling Kyoko that she shouldn't make them worse, that's all.'

'I wasn't trying to, I was just talking out loud.' Kyoko defended herself.

'I see.' Ayano cleaned Chitose's face with the tissues Akari seemed to conjure out of thin air.

Chinatsu leaned against Yui's arm, looking thoughtfully at the limp, white haired girl lying prone in Ayano's arms. 'Why does she nosebleed so much? It can't be healthy, there must be some way to stop it before something bad happens.'

'I-I don't know.' Ayano looked uncertainly down at her best friend. Kyoko felt a pang in her stomach as she saw Ayano's expression towards the girl. She wasn't jealous? Was she? It was only Chitose.

'She's out cold, it's not usually this bad. I'll take her to the infirmary. You're right, I-I need to do something about this.'

The four members of the amusement club were equally surprised as Ayano scooped Chitose up into her arms, princess-style, and carried her from the room, not even bothering to say goodbye or close the door behind her.

'That was.. odd. Even for them.' Akari spoke out loud.

'Yeah.' Came Yui's response.

Kyoko kept staring out the open door. Something wasn't right, Ayano was starting to act a little.. less like Ayano recently. Kyoko knew that the purple haired girl liked her, thanks to the Tsundere's antics and Yui spelling it out for her when she got frustrated at Kyoko for unintentionally saying something stupid one time that may have hurt the girl's feelings, according to Yui anyway. Needless to say, Kyoko looked at Ayano with new eyes, everything the girl did or said was endearing to her now. Kyoko knew that she had feelings for Ayano, but the Tsundere was completely unaware of this, and so far nothing had changed between them. _'Maybe it's time I made something change.'_ Kyoko thought to herself. _'I wonder if she still likes me? I did leave it a bit late didn't I? If what Yui said was true then she must've had a crush on me for a while now.'_ She was uncertain now, and a little nervous. But, if she left it any longer she would definitely have no chance.

'I'll do it.'

'Do what?' Akari asked. Yui didn't even bother to look up as she and Chinastu snuggled, reading a manga.

'I'm going to confess to her, today.' Kyoko declared.

Her friends all looked up at her.

'Say what?'

'To who?' Yui looked confused.

'Ayano, of course.'

'I didn't think you actually thought of her that way.' Yui answered platonically.

'What? Why?' Kyoko looked at her friend, surprised.

'Because you were always messing around with other girls, like Chinastu and Chizuru in front of her, even though you knew she liked you, and you deliberately say things to her that embarrass her and cause Chitose to nosebleed.' Yui declared.

'Yeah.' Chinastu agreed. 'If we can see it that easily, then Ayano-senpai must have aswell, seeing how she's in love with you and all. God knows why, you've never treated her that good and you're always so inconsiderate of her feelings.'

Kyoko flinched, that one stung.

'That was a bit harsh, Chinatsu-chan.' Akari looked to Kyoko's paling face.

'Sorry, but she needs to hear it, we all saw Ayano's reaction to Chitose today, I think maybe it was the first step to her seeing that maybe Kyoko-senpai's not as wonderful as she thought.' Tears started to gather at the corner of Kyoko's eyes.

'Chinatsu!' Akari looked at her, worriedly.

'Wait, Kyoko…' Yui stepped in. 'I think that Chinatsu-chan is right. If you want to fix this before it gets worse and Ayano decides to give up on you, you need to change. You need to show her that you're not going to hurt her anymore, and that your feelings are genuine. Because honestly, if you confessed to her right now, if I was her, I wouldn't believe you. Think before you act Kyoko, I'm saying this as your friend.'

'Y-you're right.' Kyoko wiped her eyes, 'Sorry, I'll do it. I'll prove to her that I love her.' She smiled at Yui, grateful for her support, even if the revelation about herself hurt somewhat.

_'__I'll show her how I feel about her, I have to do it right. But how?'_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kyoko was full of determination, she had to focus, she had to show her love to Ayano. Blurting it to her face might not be the best idea, she had to ease into it, sweet and subtle, maybe with some gentle embraces and loving words, before she would dare to steal a kiss from the tsundere. She would have to make sure Chitose wasn't around when she tried to be closer to Ayano though. The nosebleeds would be distracting to say the least and hazardous to their friend's health. _'Maybe I could ask her to a movie? Or if she would like to come over to my house? Or even out to lunch?'_ Kyoko was starting to feel even more nervous as she ran through the possibilities in her mind. First, she'd have to talk to Ayano, but about what? She started to panic a little as she realised she had never really had a full conversation with her love-interest before. _'Oh my god! I hardly know anything about her! What was I doing all this time? Was I completely oblivious to the world around me? I don't even know what she likes apart from pudding!'_ Just as she felt herself begin to fall into a depressive mood, she shook herself and attempted to regain her earlier determination. She has to try.

The ringing of the bell signalling the beginning of class pulled her from her thoughts as she made her way into the classroom and took her seat behind Ayano herself, who was early to class as usual, the purple-haired girl seemed to be lost in thought, staring blankly out of the window next to her. That was unusual, for her. Taking a breath, Kyoko smiled sweetly and greeted her.

"Good morning Ayano-chan."

The girl jumped slightly and turned behind her to glance at Kyoko, confusion evident on her face.

"Oh, good morning Toshino-san." She spoke softly before turning back to the teacher who was now about to start the lesson as the last students found their seats.

Kyoko frowned. Ayano's semi-confident and authorative Tsundere attitude wasn't making an appearance, in fact she seemed rather quiet and subdued, lost in her own thoughts. Kyoko waited impatiently for the lesson to be over with, she was going to ask Ayano what was wrong, whatever it was, she hoped that she could help her feel better.

Finally, an hour later, the bell sounded, signalling the end of class, as Kyoko reached down to grab her things, mentally preparing herself to talk to Ayano, she almost didn't see the purple hair disappearing out the door as the rest of the class slowly began to swarm towards the doorway. She quickly looked at Ayano's empty desk, as if to confirm the fact that the girl she loved had all but flown out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, which was so unlike her, before Kyoko took off after her. After managing to subtly get past a particularly slow group of girls in the doorway she looked around, trying to spot the purple hair amongst the crowd, and apon not seeing it, immediately felt defeated. She'd been gearing herself up to talk to Ayano today and so far all she's achieved is a pathetic 'good morning'. Mentally kicking herself, she quickly figured where Ayano must have gone, the Student Council room. But how would Kyoko explain barging in there? Especially in front of Chitose, Himewari and Sakurako. _'Dammit!'_

* * *

Ayano left the classroom as soon as the bell rang, she all but ran out of the door she was so determined to get away. All she wanted was to be alone for a while, to organise her thoughts. Even the thought of all the important work she had to do for the Student Council wasn't enough to motivate her today. All it did was remind her how very _different _she was from that girl. That Toshino Kyoko, who she has had a crush on basically since she first met the wonderfully energetic, carefree girl. The girl she has been trying to forget. For the last few weeks Ayano has thought that it would be better for her to let go of her crush on the cute blonde, who obviously does not and never will return her feelings. Kyoko hardly ever paid attention to her, even to become friends, she was only hurting herself by mooning over someone who would never want her. Ayano had successfully convinced herself of this only two weeks ago, but yesterday she decided to make one last surprise visit to Kyoko's amusement club, which was basically Kyoko and her friends hanging out and being lazy in the tea room, to see how she felt when facing the girl. She wasn't sure how she would feel, she hoped her emotions wouldn't betray her and that she would gain some kind of closure from this last confrontation. As Chitose nosebled _again _at the most inopportune time, Ayano really looked at Kyoko. _'Why did she call me cute? Not that it's not nice to hear… but, she doesn't like me like that. Did she really only say that for… fun? Has she known about my feelings this whole time?'_ Ayano felt anger flare in her chest momentarily. If Kyoko did know, then she was purposely manipulating her feelings? Ayano's head snapped up to look Yui in the eye when she said something about Kyoko purposefully teasing her in front of Chitose. Kyoko denied it, saying she was just blurting out her thoughts, which for her is quite normal, Ayano reasoned. But still, as Ayano carried her best friend in her arms, she began to really believe that letting go of her feelings was in everybody's best interest, especially if this is all she had to look forward to for another year.

Ayano veered from the familiar route to the Student Council room. She'd never been one to shirk her responsibilities, or skip out on anything, but at that moment, she didn't care. Feelings don't just go away because you will them to. In class before, Kyoko had smiled at her so genuinely and sweetly as she greeted her it almost made her backtrack on her whole 'forgetting her crush' plan. Ayano didn't know what to say, so she returned the greeting, without stuttering, which was nice, and proceeded to ignore the girl for the rest of the class. Which was harder than she thought as her mind always seemed to return to her cute smiling face and beautiful blonde hair.

"Grrr." She actually growled at herself, she was so frustrated with her emotions, as she made her way out towards the edge of the school grounds. She had class later in the afternoon, but for now she needed to be alone. She leaned against a tree, effectively hidden from prying eyes, and slid down to sit on the ground with an exasperated sigh. Typical of Toshino Kyoko to throw a proverbial wrench into Ayano's plans, simply by being her silly, adorable self.


End file.
